


Upgrade

by gonta_gokuhara_lover



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence Nanami Chiaki, Background Tsumiki Mikan, Chiaki is Mentioned, Hajime Didn't Come Out of The Simulation, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Hurt No Comfort, Implied FuyuHina, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Minor Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/pseuds/gonta_gokuhara_lover
Summary: Izuru comes out of the simulation . Hajime doesn't . Fuyuhiko tries to cope .
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosarmio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarmio/gifts).



> Whoops . Here's some angst .

Hajime had promised to come out of the simulation . Hajime . Not this other person that Fuyuhiko had never fuckin' seen before . Being honest , his first response is to be angry . Not only did he have to lose Chiaki , he also had to lose Hajime to whoever THIS asshole is . Called himself ' Izuru Kamakura ' or whatever . The fucker that those Future Foundation assholes were talking about during the last trial . Hajime ... is this guy ? 

No . This guy isn't his fucking Hajime . He's bored , monotone , quiet , uninteresting , and overall a goddamn fucking nuisance to deal with . Even having Peko by his side again can't fix how angry he feels . Angry . Angry is easier to deal with than the things hiding underneath . If he pushes the grief , the sadness , the everything away , and chooses to be angry instead , he can cope . He can cope . He can cope he can cope he can cope he can cope he can cope he can cope cope cope cope cope cope 

He can't cope .

His feet drag him out of bed . His eye hurts . Ever since he'd woken up he'd had to have Junko's eye removed from his head . He keeps an eyepatch on , and he still bumps into things sometimes . Hajime had helped him get used to it in the game after Peko's execution . Had stood on his right side and made sure he could walk in a straight line , let him bump against his hip . Hajime was .. good , to him . Fuyuhiko felt like apologizing for his actions earlier on in the game . But now , he fucking _can't_ , because of this _asshole_ called _Izuru_ .

He's outside the long haired male's room as soon as possible . Fuyuhiko makes a mental note to kick Nagito's ass as well , for making the motherfucker a little nameplate like they're all fucking friends or some shit . He kicks in the door , hopefully breaking it . Anything to inconvenience the guy sitting inside of it . Izuru is sitting on the bed , and the room is completely undecorated . His hair is sprawled out , and his hospital gown covered his long limbs . It makes the short male even fucking ~~sadder~~ angrier . ~~He wants Hajime back~~ He wants to kick this guy's ass . He doesn't bother speaking . If Izuru can't guess what he's here to do , then he isn't as fucking smart as he pretends to be . 

Fuyuhiko only remembers the decision to punch him . He doesn't remember Izuru fighting back , or if he even got that far before he was knocked out . What he does know is that Nagito and Mikan are bent over him when he wakes up , and he wants to strangle the both of them . " Get the fuck away from me before I kill you , " he says before he can even think about it , and Mikan retracts faster than Nagito does . In fact , Nagito doesn't move at all , and just decides to run his fucking mouth , as he always does . Fuyuhiko slightly wishes he'd never woken up .

" You know , we all miss Hajime , but he was only a Reserve Student after all . It's better to forget about him . "

Fuyuhiko sees red for a minute . His hands are on Nagito's throat , but he's currently too weak to keep them there when Mikan pulls them apart . He's tired . He wants sleep . He wants Izuru dead . He wants Nagito dead . _He wants Hajime ._ He wants , he wants , he wants . He wants so bad that in his sedated , drugged dreams its Hajime that comes to comfort him , comes to check in and make sure he's taking care of himself . It's one of the only times he's seen Hajime cry . In his fucking dreams . He wakes up with tears in his eyes as well , and turns into the hospital pillow to scream . He screams until Mikan comes to sedate him again . He dizzily thinks about how she probably enjoys sticking needles into him . It's a wonder that she didn't suffer horrible PTSD from the needles in her execution . Even Gundham seems hesitant around large animals now .

Fuyuhiko sleeps again . For a long time .

When he wakes up , he immediately wishes he hadn't . Peko is by his bedside , wearing that same guilty look she always seemed to wear once she woke up . Looking at Mahiru and Hiyoko makes her sick . Sick in the same way he feels when he looks at Izuru . He thinks to her , hoping she gets the message telepathically . But magic is not her specialty , and it sure isn't his either . So he talks at her , quietly . She doesn't respond , and he knew she wouldn't , but for a moment he wishes that she'd find something to say . He talks at her .

" I miss Hajime . " She nods in agreement . She misses Hajime . They all seem to miss him , a presence to balance out the group . Even Hiyoko , the little shit , seems to grieve his loss . Everyone except for Nagito , who deepthroats Izuru boots so far that he might actually eventually get far enough up the leg to get some dick . Fuyuhiko grinds his teeth . It had always bothered him when Nagito had come at Hajime's throat in the game , but it pisses him off even _more_ that he's willing to just fucking _ignore_ that Hajime had existed at all .

Peko lets him sit for a while , before sighing , that awfully pragmatic sigh of hers that nearly always meant that she had bad news to deliver . Fuyuhiko braces himself out of habit , tilting his head back against the hospital pillow . His eyepatch stays on nearly all the time now , but the phantom pains in his skull had him nearly scratching out what tissue remained in the socket , so she'd helped him take it off . He can't thank God enough for bringing Peko back to him . He'd cried almost every night during the game - And he still feels guilty when looking at her sometimes .

" Izuru wants an apology . "

Fuyuhiko nearly chokes , and he barks out a laugh . _Izuru_ wants an apology ? Izuru can suck it out of the tip of his 

He cuts that train of thought right the fuck off . Peko looks at him for an answer , despite knowing the Yakuza enough to have already guessed it . She doesn't need to hear him say that Izuru can go fuck himself to guess that he would , but she does need to hear it in order to report it . She'd said she'd tell him and report back , and Peko is if anything , a woman of her word .

" Izuru can fuck off . If he wants an apology , I want to see Hajime . " The short male's words are biting , filled with venom and said almost entirely with his teeth rather than his tongue . Angry . Anger is easy to cope with . Fuyuhiko can cope . He _can ._ He's just tired . That's all . Being tired is why as he laughs again at Izuru's request , he starts to cry . It's a manic , awful sound , and Peko physically recoils at seeing him in such a state . His arms wrap around his midsection , and he laughs until he can't anymore . Sobbing by then .

It takes a long time to calm down , curled up into Peko's chest after she'd pulled him close . She's warm , and she doesn't move very much except to breathe , wooden sword placed against the edge of the bed so as not to be in the way . She's methodical , and thinks everything through before she does it . ~~Fuyuhiko wishes he could do that~~ Fuyuhiko admires that about her . They balance each other out , she tells him fairly often . Balance . The hospital gown hanging from his body feels more constricting than it actually is . She lulls him to sleep again . He spends a lot of time sleeping these days . At least he can meet Hajime in his dreams .

~~He's already starting to forget what Hajime looked like . His eyes were starting to look more red by the day . Fuyuhiko fights to remember the shade of almost yellow amber they had been . It's slipping through his fingers . His voice sounds more like Izuru's everytime he remembers it .~~

When he wakes up again , Peko was gone , and he had a different visitor . One that he couldn't be less happy to see . Izuru , who looked more pristine than Fuyuhiko should have left him if they'd really fought . Apparently Izuru had knocked him out faster than he could remember . He hears the long haired male speak , and then simply covers his ears to avoid it . 

" You need to accept that I am not Hajime . "

Fuyuhiko spits in the other's direction . 

" You sure as hell fucking aren't . I hate you , you know that ? So much I might as well die from it . You and Nagito . You're some poor excuse for who my friend was and I'd very much fuckin' appreciate having him back instead of this shitty replacement . Fuck off or something . Kill yourself for all I care , just leave me the hell alone . "

" I will not . "

Izuru makes no move to leave , and Fuyuhiko can feel his blood fucking _boiling_ at how calm the other dared to look . How unbothered . Doesn't he know that he's not welcome ? Why can't he just go ? The yakuza feels his head spin , and his eye gets a bit blurry with tears . Before he can stop himself he's shouting , as loud as he possibly can , to the point that Izuru blinks from the volume . 

" Don't you know you're fucking nothing ? We all hate you . Every fucking one of us . You're not welcome , and you're no fuckin' prodigy . I wish you were fuckin' dead or at least out of my way . You taint his memory by existing . Hajime hated you more than anyone . You're fucking disgusting . "

That's right . Hajime hated the concept of being Izuru more than anything else . He wanted to be Hajime Hinata - Not this Izuru Kamakura . He'd promised to come out of the simulation as himself . He'd promised he'd promised he'd promised he'd promised _he'd promised_

Fuyuhiko is screaming at Izuru . No words are formed , but just screaming at him , throwing out all of these emotions that he can't fucking deal with - And Izuru looks bored . It makes the shorter male feel even fucking worse . After all - Kamakura still has Hajime's face . It's Hajime staring at him like that . In that thought , a clear image stands before him . Hajime , with red eyes , staring blankly at the Kuzuryuu heir . When he speaks , it's Izuru's voice .

" I am simply an upgrade of what existed before me . "


End file.
